


「EC｜PWP」Fire

by Elroy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Summary: 一個很短的即興產物。你會看到一個痴漢万和一個很辣的查。





	「EC｜PWP」Fire

他又想起了那時的Charles，青春，奔放，又性感迷人。

在他猶在威彻斯特住在Charles的莊園的時候，這種神秘而熾熱的躁動便在心底深深紮根，像一顆埋入土地卻欲噴薄而出的火種，熾熱的刺痛無時無刻纏繞在他急促跳動的心上，而每當他熾熱的目光落在Charles的身上，大火便會席捲他的全身。

他們確定關系是在一個晚上的棋局中。古樸的木質棋盤安放在Charles同樣富有年代感的臥室中，Erik灰綠色的眼睛裏映出了橘紅色的跳躍著的火苗與壁爐的形狀，很快Charles坐在了棋盤邊的扶手椅上，Erik也隨後入座。

棋局進行至中途時Charles推掉了他剛剛移動的車，Erik看見他的嘴唇微動，後者適時地提醒了他在走神。

“抱歉。”他心不在焉的回答。

他沒有在走神，不如說他從一開始就沒有關注過棋局。

他透過暖洋洋的橘色爐火貪婪地捕捉著Charles的各種表情，深思的，微笑的，皺眉的。那雙清透的藍眼睛目不轉睛地盯著棋盤，鮮紅的舌下意識地舔過紅潤的嘴唇，留下一片濕潤而晶亮的痕跡。Erik從沒像現在這樣口舌乾燥，爐火把整個屋子烤的暖呼呼的，甚至點燃了Erik緊繃的神經。

他下意識地去摸手邊冰涼的玻璃杯，酒精的辛辣感不僅沒能澆滅他的火，反而助长了火勢。

“你看起來坐立不安的，我的朋友。”Charles終於把目光從棋盤上移開，他剛剛贏得了棋局。  
Erik對上了他藍的窒息的眼睛，開口的聲音意外的沙啞，“爐火有些熱。”

一個神秘的笑浮現在Charles的唇角，他舔了舔嘴唇，不知在什麼時候慢慢地縮短了他們之間的距離，“不，你知道這不是因為爐火。”

Erik緊盯著那張鮮紅的唇，做著干咽的動作，“你是個心靈感應者，Charles，你知道我在想什麽。”

“當然。”

Charles很快地與他交换了一個深吻。

他的口腔比Erik想像中的要炙熱，柔軟的舌在他侵入口腔時便與它纏綿起來。響亮的水聲在Erik混亂的腦子裏放大，所謂的兄弟與倫理，此時全被他拋到腦後，現在他只想吻Charles，然後狠狠的把他操進床墊，聽他在達到高潮時呻吟著喊自己的名字。

也許他想的實在太大聲了，Charles就像是早知道這一切似的在床頭櫃摸出潤滑劑和安全套，於是他們順理成章地滾上了床。

Charles從來不是一個乖順或安靜的人，他更像是一團燃燒的火，明亮的火光纏繞在他周身，讓每個人的目光都忍不住停留在他的身上。

在沒有訓練的時候，Charles也會醒的很早，只和Erik共處一室的清晨他幾乎毫不隱瞞自己的癖好。每當細碎的陽光喚醒Erik後，他總能看到那個白皙的身子一絲不掛的坐在窗邊的椅子上，前夜火熱的性愛留下的紅痕遍佈在那具身體的每一個角落，而身子的主人卻毫不在意這些愛痕暴露在空氣中，他只是用手撐住頭，藍眼睛眺望著遠方，等待著Erik的醒來。

在白天的時候Charles更多地喜歡待在他偌大的圖書室里，他小巧的個頭在直頂天花板的高大書架下總是顯得格格不入。Charles低著頭翻動書頁的樣子總讓Erik深深的著迷，讀書入迷時他會下意識的咬住鮮紅的下唇，眉頭微皺，迷人的藍眼睛專注地被書中的內容吸引著，散發出濃烈的興趣。Erik每次看到他魂不守舍的表情，都想要突然伸出手將他鎖在書架上，用大力的吻喚回他遊離的心思。

而圖書室對他們來說不僅僅只是讀書一個作用，偶爾在Hank或者Raven光顧這裏的時候，房間的角落裏總會瀉出一兩聲微不可聞的喘息聲。Charles很熟悉這裏，包括知道在哪裏既能體會到公共場合做愛的興奮又能不會被人發現。

Charles的酒量很好，但是酒品卻不盡人意。Erik很喜歡Charles醉酒的樣子，面色紅潤，嘴唇鮮紅，有一搭沒一搭的和他調情，引誘他脫掉自己的衣服，撫摸他火熱而細膩的身體，筋疲力盡之後他會安靜的躺在他的懷裏打瞌睡。當然，這副火辣的樣子這僅限與讓Erik自己看見。

酒後的性愛幾乎是習慣性的進行，醉酒後的Charles比任何時候都要性感。Erik享受他用牙齒拉開他的褲鏈，然後用火熱的口腔包裹自己性器的感覺，撩撥得足夠之後，Erik會按住那顆毛茸茸的栗色腦袋，狠狠地操他的嘴，幾次深喉過後，Charles的眼眶泛著水潤的紅色，異物侵入喉嚨的感覺讓他不自主地流出淚水。

Charles扭動著圓滾滾的屁股給自己擴張的樣子總能讓Erik硬的像塊鐵，不等Charles發出進入的邀請他便急不可耐地把他按趴在被褥间，豐滿柔軟的臀丘擠壓著Erik的臉，他發狠地啃咬著上面白皙的臀肉，並留下幾個鮮紅的掌印。

Charles顫抖著把雙腿分的更开，漲紅的臉埋在白皙的臂弯里，興奮的疼痛引出他甜膩的呻吟聲，Erik很快找到隱藏在臀肉之間濕潤的粉紅肉穴，並用舌頭操了進去。

Charles主動地向他拱起屁股企求他更深的探索，而舌頭的長度十分有限，Charles的哭喘聲終於喚醒了Erik胯間的大傢伙，於是他滿足了Charles的欲求，並勾出他更為淫蕩的嬌喘聲。

做過三四次後Charles首先撐不住了，Erik的傢伙既能讓他滿意又能讓他害怕。他迷迷糊糊地被Erik抱進浴室清理，又再次喘息著被抱回床。  
Charles柔軟的栗色卷發隨著呼吸的頻率把Erik的下巴蹭的發癢，均勻的呼吸打在他的胸口上，留下一片濕熱的觸感。每晚擁著Charles入睡似乎已經成為了一個例行的習慣，壓在Erik心口上的那份重量是無論如何都難以割捨的。

宿醉過後，Charles有時會在他之前醒來。Erik醒來時看到他趴在他身上，挺翹著雪白而富有肉感的胸脯，兩點糜亂的紅點綴其中，飽滿的乳尖隨著呼吸的頻率起伏，Erik幻想著將它們含在嘴裏的柔軟觸感，而它們的主人卻毫不知情地偏這頭翻動著手中的書頁。

濕熱的舔咬刺痛感拉回了Charles沉浸在書中的思維，他睜大著眼不可自抑地瀉出幾聲柔軟的呻吟，臉頰迅速染上一層異常的緋紅，而Erik啃咬的力度愈發加大，並把他拉入到一場興奮的晨間活動中。

Fin.

我開不動了。（癱


End file.
